Please Look At Me
by Inoue Kazeka
Summary: Menikah karna terpaksa dan dipaksa? Akankah membawa kebahagian dalam kehidupan rumah tangga antara Hinata dan Itachi. Tak hanya itu perbedaan umur juga yang sedikit menjadi kendala diantara mereka Saya Author baru difandom ini dan masih sangat banyak, Mind RnR? chapter 3 is up...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaHina**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon maaf kalau menemukan banyak kesalah disana sini dan ceritanya yang amat sangat amburadul sekali juga gaje.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, AU, OOC dan masih banyak lagi.

Saya mohon dengan sangat jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini mohon **DIBACK** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal dan merusak mata anda.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Menikah adalah sebuah upacara sakral yang hanya dilakukan sekali seumur hidup. Dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita tentunya. Karna sebuah pernikahan harus beradasarkan sebuah cinta, bukan hal yang lain.

Itachi Uchiha ia adalah seorang bisnisman muda yang sukses dan handal dibidangnya. Terlebih di usianya yang terbilang masih muda tiga puluh tahun. Ia sudah meraih kesuksesan juga kekayaan dalam hidupnya. Hal ini membuat banyak sebagian orang iri dan ingin menjadi sepertinya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga dianugrahi paras tampan dan kharisma yang luar biasa besar menambah nilai plus bagi Itachi.

Para wanita selalu berlomba-lomba mendekati dirinya, dengan berbagai cara. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka, yang mampu membuatnya tertarik sedikitpun atau bahkan hanya sekedar meliriknya. Karna hal inilah banyak orang yang berpikir kalau ia adalah seorang gay.

"Bos, sebaiknya anda cepat menikah. Biar gossip mengenai dirimu itu hilang" ujar Deidara sekretaris pribadinya dan juga sahabatnya sejak SMA.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua berita yang beredar diluar mengenai dirinya, lagi pula berita itu tidak benar sama sekali. Jadi buat apa ia harus ambil pusing dan memikirkannya.

"Mana laporan yang harus aku baca dan tanda tangani Deidara?!" Tanya Itachi yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karna ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk membahas hal-hal yang dianggapnya tak berguna terlebih sebuah gosip.

Deidara memberikan amplop berwarna hijau, yang merupakan laporan neraca keuangan bulan ini. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Itachi selalu saja bersikap tenang-tenang saja, mendengar gosip yang beredar diluar mengenai dirinya.

Namun lain hal dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka semua terlihat sangat kaget mendengar berita yang beredar diluar mengenai Itachi. Terutama Mikoto Uchiha yang merupak sang ibu, ia terlihat sangat syok sekali dan menangis, mendengar gosip murahan yang mengatakan anaknya adalah seorang gay.

"Itachi tak mungkin seperti itu" Ujar Mikoto dengan berlinangan air mata. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit sekali, saat mendengar orang-orang diluar mengatakan anaknya adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

"Sudahlah sayang. Hentikan tangismu" Pinta Fugaku yang merupakan sang suami dan juga ayah dari Itachi.

Gara-gara gossip itu, keluarganya menjadi sedikit susah. Mereka selalu ditanya terus mengenai calon istri Itachi oleh kerabat mereka. Sedangkan Itachi yang menjadi bahan gossip, ia terlihat sangat begitu santai dan tenang-tenang saja.

Karna masalah ini, Madara berencana untuk menikahkan Itachi dengan cucu mendiang temannya. Mikoto dan Fugaku sangat mendukung dan menyetujui ide sang ayah. Karna dengan begini gosip murahan itu akan berakhir dan mereka semua bisa bernafas lega.

Setelah makan malam, Madara meminta Itachi untuk menemuinya di ruang pribadinya. Kini keduanya tengah duduk saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kecil didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja Madara memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada Itachi.

"Apa ini, kakek!?" Tanya Itachi dengan bingung.

"Bukalah, nanti juga kau akan tahu" Ujar Madara sambil menyesap teh hijau kesukaannya secara perlahan.

Saat membukanya ternyata itu, sebuah foto seorang gadis SMA dengan mata berwarna lavender dan berambut indigo panjang tengah tersenyum hangat, hal ini menambah bingung dan penasaran pada sang kakek.

"Ini calon nenek baruku?" Tanya Itachi dengan polosnya sambil menunjukan foto tersebut kepada Madara. Ia berpikir boleh juga selera sang kakek yang ternyata menyukai anak kecil.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk" Madara tersedak minumannya, ia sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Itachi. Ia langsung menaruh cawan tehnya tersebut kemeja kecil dihadapanya.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Ia adalah cucu dari mendiang teman kakek" Madara menjelaskan semuanya pada Itachi agar ia tak salah paham lagi seperti tadi.

Itachi terlihat diam membisu saat mendengarnya. Ia masih terlihat bingung dengan perkataan sanga kakek juga maksud darinya, yang menujukkan foto ini padanya.

Dari awal ia kira Hinata adalah calon nenek barunya, tapi ternyata bukan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Itachi menjadi bodoh dan tak mengerti maksud sang kakek yang ingin menjodohkannya.

"Ia adalah calon istrimu dan minggu depan kau akan menikah dengannya" Ujar Madara dengan tegas yang menurut pendengaran Itachi itu adalah sebuah perintah darinya.

"Apa Menikah!? Apa aku tak salah dengar kakek?" Tanya Itachi tak percaya pada sang Kakek. Yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan gadis yang belum ia kenal dan temui sama sekali. Madara terlihat marah sekali dengan perkataan Itachi, yang menurutnya sebuah penolakkan darinya.

"Dia cantik, manis, pintar, baik, lemah lembut dan asal usulnya pun jelas. Apa yang kurang darinya Itachi!?" Tanya Madara dengan dingin. Ia menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Ia paling tak suka keinginannya ditentang oleh siapapun, termasuk cucunya sendiri.

Itachi menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia sangat pusing dengan ucapan sang kakek yang memintanya untuk menikah. Terlebih jika dilihat dari baju yang dipakainya, ia masih duduk dibangku SMA.

Ia terus menolak keinginan sang kakek. Namun Madara terus saja memaksa Itachi untuk menikahi Hinata. Keduanya terlihat sangat keras kepala, karna memang ini sudah ciri khas dari keluarganya, selain paras mereka yang tampan dan menawan.

"Aku ingin kau tetap menikah" Teriak Madara yang menekankan kata menikah pada Itachi.

"Astaga kakek! Ia masih SMA sedangkan aku adalah seorang pria dewasa. Kakek kira berapa perbedaan usia diantara kami? Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang tahu akan hal ini" Ujar itachi dengan penuh emosi karna sang kakek tidak paham dan mengerti juga akan situasinya kini. Ia bisa saja dianggap seorang pedofilia oleh orang-orang karna menikahi anak kecil.

"Kau tetap harus menikah dengannya. Aku tak suka ditentang. Camkan itu Itachi" Ujar Madara dengan menatap Itacahi dengan sangat tajam dan menusuk. Ditatap seperti oleh sang kakek, ia hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengarnya.

Itachi sangat tahu dengan sifat sang kakek yang sangat keras kepala dan tak suka perintah atau keinginanya ditolak oleh siapapun karna hal itu akan berakibat fatal nantinya.

"Baiklah kakek. Aku akan menikahinya" Ucap Itachi dengan sendu. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan sang kakek.

"Bagus. Akhirnya kau mengerti juga" Madara tersenyum kemenangan menatap Itachi.

Setelah berdebat cukup panjang dengan sang kakek, walaupun ahkhirnya ia juga yang kalah. Kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing karna ulah sang kakek. Jika tahu dari awal ia dipanggil oleh sang kakek karna urusan ini lebih baik ia tak menemui sang kakek tadi.

"Konan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Itachi dalam hatinya. Ia terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna biru.

Baginya menikah bukanlah hal yang main-main. Ia ingin menikah dengan wanita yang ia cintai dan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tapi sayangnya impiannya harus lenyap begitu saja karna enam tahun yang lalu, gadis yang ia cintai sekaligus tunangannya telah meninggal dunia karna kecelakaan lalulintas.

Setelah kematiannya, ia memilih menyendiri karna ia amat sangat kehilangan dirinya. Yang merupakan belahan hatinya. Sejak saat itu Itachi memutuskan untuk tak jatuh cinta lagi dan menutup diri dan hatinya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Hari ini sang kakek membawa Hinata kekediaman Uchiha. Saat ia pertama kali datang ia langsung disambut hangat oleh Mikoto, calon ibu mertuanya.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-chan" Mikoto langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Selamat siang bibi" Sapa Hinata dengan malu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan disambut dengan baik oleh keluarga ini yang nantinya akan menjadi keluarga barunya.

Mikoto langsung membawa Hinata kekamar barunya. Ia sangat senang sekali dengan kedatangannya. Selama didalam kamar Mikoto terus mengajaknya mengobrol, agar ia bisa lebih dekat dan akrab dengan Hinata.

Madara berencana akan mempertemukannya dengan Itachi, saat makan malam. Namun sayangnya Itachi tidak bisa datang, karna ia harus pergi ke Cina selama satu minggu untuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

Selama dikediaman Uchiha, ia menjalani pelatihan sebagai calon menantu dari Mikoto. Bagaimanapun ia harus belajar menjadi menantu dikeluarga ini, dan mempelajari silsilah dan tradisi keluarga ini. Yang sudah berlangsung selama generasi kegenerasi, agar tradisi keluarga ini tidak hilang dan terus terjaga.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" Sapa para pelayan dengan ramah.

Hari ini Itachi pulang dari Cina, setelah hamper satu minggu ia disana. Saat ia hendak kekamarnya untuk berendam, tanpa sengaja saat melewati taman. Ia melihat sang ibu dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo disebelahnya. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan gadis itu, yang menurutnya cantik saat wajahnya terkena sinar matahari.

"Kau sudah pulang anakku" Ujar Mikoto dengan lembut, ia langsung menghampiri putranya itu dan memeluknya. Ia sangat rindu sekali padanya.

Hinata hanya diam menatap Itachi, ia belum sadar dan tak tahu kalau pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah calon suaminya.

Mikoto meminta Hinata untuk mendekat. Ia memperkenalkan Itachi padanya. Keduanya sangat kaget sekali, Hinata tak menyangka kalau pria tampan dihadapanya adalah calon suaminya. Ia tidak terlihat tua seperti bayangannya.

Begitu pula dengan Itachi, ia tak mengira kalau Hinata akan secantik ini. Tidak seperti difotonya. Keduanya sama-sama terihat kagum satu sama lain.

"Hmhmhm" Mikoto berdehem dengan keras. Membuat keduanya terlihat sangat malu, terutama dengan Hinata wajahnya terlihat sangat merah sekali. Karna ketahuan terus memandangi wajah Itachi.

Mikoto merasa kalau Hinata mungkin saja bisa meluluhkan hati putranya yang sedingin es itu. Ia percaya sekali dengan hal itu.

**XXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya upacara pernikahan digelar secara tertutup disebuah gereja kecil di seberang kota. Upacara ini hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat saja. Pernikahan ini juga dirahasiakan dari publik mengingat Hinata yang masih bersatatus pelajar SMA.

Dihari pernikahannya Hinata, tak menggunakan gaun pengantin yang mewah juga indah. Hasil rancangan desainer ternama dunia. Padahal ia bisa saja menggunakannya, mengingat siapa calon suaminya adalah Uchiha Itachi, putra pemilik Uchiha corporation yang merupakan bisnis keluarga yang sudah ada lebih dari lima puluh tahun.

Hinata memilih mengenakan gaun pengantin sederhana peninggalan sang ibu. Yang menurutnya adalah barang berharga untuknya sampai kapanpun. Karna hanya ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari sang ibu. Baginya gaun ini lebih mahal dari apapun dan memiliki nilai sejarah tersendiri untuknya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah didandani secantik mungkin dan diatata oleh para penata rias profesional yang biasa menangani para artis top Jepang saat ini.

"Sempurna" Ucap seorang penata rias setelah selesai mendandani Hinta.

Ia terlihat cantik sekali dengan makeup yang menempel diwajahnya. Hari ini benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik sekali.

"Apa benar ini aku?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya saat menatap wajahnya dicermin. Ia terlihat sangat berbeda sekali, ia hamper tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia bisa secantik ini. Memang tak salah jika mereka disebut sebagai penata rias professional, karna hasilnya memang sangat bagus sekali.

Tak lama setelah dimake up. Mikota datang masuk dan menghampiri Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut sekali karna hari ini ia terlihat sangat cantik sekali dan begitub berbeda sekali.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali hari ini Hinata-chan" Puji Mikoto pada calon menantunya itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Mikoto dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Setelah mendengar perkataan dari pelayan itu, dengan terpaksa Mikoto meninggalkanya sebentar. Ia harus mengurusi sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

Hinata berjalan kearah jendela dan menatap langit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu dan sedih sekali. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, tapi ia terlihat sedih sekali. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ayah, Ibu" Gumamnya menatap langit. Saat ini ia tengah rindu sekali pada kedua orang tuanya yang telah lama tiada. Ingin sekali mereka hadir diupacara pernikahannya.

'CKLEK'

Hinata tak sadar kalau Mikoto masuk keruangannya. Ia masih setia berdiri menatap langit sambil memikirkan keluarganya.

"Hinata" Panggil Mikoto dengan lembut sambil menghampirinya. Namun Hinata tak kunjung menyahut atau sekedar menoleh padanya. Hinata masih tetap diam menatap langit dengan berlinanan air mata.

"Hinata" panggil Mikoto untuk kedua kalinya sambil memegang pundaknya.

Ia langsung menoleh menatap Mikoto, ia tidak sadar kalau kini ia tengah menangis. Mikoto tersenyum miris melihat Hinata yang menangis. Ia bertanya ada apa dengannya sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dirinya tidak tahan melihat calon menantunya bersedih terlebih menangis.

"Apa kau rindu keluargamu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Bibi, aku rindu mereka" Jawab Hinata seraya menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

Mikoto tersenyum menatapnya, ia langsung memeluknya dengan hangat. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini Hinata tengah merindukkan keluarganya.

"Kau tak usah cemas Hinata-chan. Mereka semua pasti bahagia disana percayalah, lagi pula sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Kini kami juga keluargamu dan kau tak akan sendirian lagi" Ucap Mikoto panjang lebar menenangkan Hinata.

"Terima kasih bibi"

"Sama-sama. Mulai sekarang panggil aku ibu. Bukan bibi" Pinta Mikoto.

Hinata menangis saat mendengarnya ia merasa senang saat mendengarnya. "Te,terima kasih ibu"Ucap Hinata yang mulai sesenggukkan dalam pelukkan Mikoto.

Karna menangis make up diwajahnya menjadi luntur. Mikoto meminta para penata rias untuk mendandani Hinata sekali lagi. Ia tidak mau melihat menantunya terlihat jelek dihari bahagianya ini.

**XXXXXXXX**

Itachi Nampak tampan dan mempesona dengan balutan tuksedo hitamnya, hasil rancangan seorang desainer ternama. Ia berdiri dengan di sebelah pastur menanti kedatangan sang mempelai wanita.

Hinata berjalan dialtar diantar oleh Madara. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas kalau raut wajah Hinata terlihat sangat gugup sekali. Maklum saja, karna ini adalah hari pernikahannya walaupun dengan orang yang tak ia cintai

Ia selalu berharap dan berdoa pada tuhan. Andaikan saja kedua orang tuanya bisa hadir dan melihatnya saat ini. Ia pasti akan merasa bahagia dan senang, namun semua itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi ia yakin kalau semua keluarganya pasti melihatnya dari sana dan dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

"Ayah, ibu doakan aku" Gumam Hinata dalam hatinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar sangat gugup sekali dan jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat.

Dalam langkahnya menuju altar Hinata berdoa pada tuhan semoga saja ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang yang ada dihadapanya ini.

Walaupun semua itu adalah semua angan-angan dan keinginan yang sia-sia darinya. Karna Hinata dan Itachi sama-sama tahu kalau pernikahan ini bukan dilandasi oleh cinta atau perasaaan apapun melainkan paksaan.

Madara menyerahkan Hinata pada Itachi. Pendeta pun memulai upacara pernikahan. Saat upacara pernikahan ini tak henti-hentinya Mikoto menangis bahagia menyaksikkan pernikahan putranya, akhirnya keinginannya bisa terwujud melihat putranya menikah.

"Sudah lah Mikoto kau jangan menangis terus. Ini bukan upacara kematian anak kita" Pinta Fugaku pada istrinya yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya. Ia terus saja menangis hingga sesenggukan. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit pusing mendengarnya.

"In,ini ta,ta,tangis bahagia,sa,sayang" Ucap Mikoto yang sesenggukan.

"Aku tahu, tapi bisakah kau berhenti sebentar karna suaramu mengganggu upacara" Ujar Fugaku pada istrinya karna tangisan darinya cukup menggangu upacara pernikahan.

"Ba,baik sa,sayang" Mikoto berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Sedangkan Madara ia menghela nafas panjang, melihat kelakuan anak dan menantunya itu, yang ribut dan sibuk sendiri. Upacara akhirnya selesai dan mereka pun telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Itachi mencium Hinata tepat dibibirnya, walupun ini bukan sebuah ciuman yang mesra.

Itachi hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja. Namun tetap saja hal ini membuat wajah hinata merona merah dan malu karna bagaimanapun ini adalah ciuman pertama dalam hidupnya." Teriak Mikoto dengan gembira sambil memeluk menantunya tersebut dengan erat membuat Hinata sedikit sesak karna pelukkanya.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya" Teriak Mikoto dengan penuh semangat dan kegembiraan. Ia langsung memeluk menantunya sambil menangis bahagia.

Fugaku mengahampiri Itachi dan memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya.

"Selamat nak akhirnya kau menjadi suami. Jaga istrimu dengan baik dan jangan sampai kau sakiti dia" Fugaku memberi wejangan dan nasehat pada Itachi.

"Baik ayah" Ucap Itachi penuh hormat pada sang ayah. Orang yang paling ia hormati dan segani dalam hidupnya.

Sang kakek memin tanya untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Hinata dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Jika sampai ia melukai dan menyakiti Hinata, ia tak segan-segan untuk memberinya hukuman.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum mengangguk pada sang kakek menanggapi permintaannya. Karna ia tak bisa berjanji tak akan menyakiti Hinata karna dari awal pernikahan ini tak berlandaskan cinta sama sekali.

"Hinata semoga kau bisa bahahagia dan senang menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini" Ucap Madara dengan lembut sikap dan perkataan jauh berbeda dengan Itachi tadi membuat Mikoto heran dan bingung pada sikap sang ayah mertua.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam raven dibalut kemeja biru dongker dan celana hitam panjang menghampiri Itachi dan meninju pelan pundaknya.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, baka aniki" Ucap Sasuke memberi selamat pada sang kakak yang terlihat kaget saat melihatnya kedatangannya diupacara pernikahannya.

Karna setahu Itachi adik kecilnya itu tengah bersekolah dan menetap di Inggris. Sudah lama mereka berdua tak bertemu. Itachi sangat senang sekali melihat adik kesayangannya itu. Itachi segera memeluknya ia benar-benar rindu pada adik kecilnya yang kini telah terlihat dewasa dan semakin tampan.

"Lepaskan aku baka aniki" Ujar Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan pelukkan sang kakak. Melihat kelakuan mereka berdua mengundang tawa Mikoto saat melihatnya.

"Apa kabar adik kecilku" Tanya Itachi sambil mengack-acak rambutnya, baginya Sasuke akan selalu menjadi adik kecilnya. Walupun kini ia sudah dewasa dan terlihat gagah sekali.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi baka aniki" Dengus Sasuke dengan sebal karna perlakuan Itachi yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Padahal kini ia sudah berusia dua puluh empat tahun, bukan lagi anak berusia tujuh tahun.

"Sudahlah Itachi jangan menggoda Sasuke terus. Oh ya, Sasuke ini adalah Hinata, istri kakakmu" Mikoto memperkenalkannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke " Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin sambil mengulurkan tanganya dan terus menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Hyu,Uchiha Hinata sa,salam,ke,ke,kenal Sa,Sasuke" Balas Hinata dengan gugup dan wajah yang terus menunduk, karna takut dengan tatapan matany yang terasa menusuk.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang sedikit takut padanya. Ia mengacak-acak poni hinata, karna gemas. Hal ini membuat Hinata malu dan wajahnya langsung merona merah karna perbuatan Sasuke.

Pesta perayaan pun digelar di kediaman Uchiha, banyak kerabat yang datang dan memberi ucapan selamat pada kedauanya. Namun dari raut wajah keduanya tak terlihat bahagia. Mereka berdua hanya menampilkan senyuman palsu.

Karna merasa bosan Itachi mengjak Sasuke keluar. Mereka berdua duduk untuk dibalkon menikmati pemandangan malam yang terasa sangat indah mala mini.

"Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata kau penyuka anak kecil" Ledek Sasuke sambil meminum wine yang barada di tangan kanannya.

Itachi hanya diam membisu sambil terus memandangi langit malam. Ia tak menjawab atau menggubris ledekan dari Sasuke, yang menurutnya itu tak penting untuk ia jawab.

"Kukira hanya Konan yang kau cintai" Sindir Sasuke yang mampu membuat Itachi menoleh dan menatap dirinya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia meminum sedikit wine putih ditangannya dan meletakkannya kembali kemeja. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia berkata kalau selamanya hanya Konan yang ia cintai.

"Malang benar nasib gadis itu" Ucap Sasuke sambil meminum habis wine ditangannya dan menaruh gelas kosong itu di meja dihadapanya.

"Lalu mengapa kalian menikah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran. Jika memang kakaknya tak mencintainya mengapa ia mau menikahinya. Bukankah itu akan membuatnya menderita dan terluka.

Namun Itachi menanggapi pertanyaannya Sasuke dengan senyuman penuh arti. Hal ini membuatnya semakin bingung dan heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya yang dipikrkan oleh kakaknya itu. Ia berharap kalau sang kakak bisa bahagia dan melupakan Konan.

Entah pernikahan dan rumah tangga seperti apa yang akan mereka berdua jalani. Itachi yang masih terus mencintai Konan dan Hinata yang terpaksa harus menikah dengannya. Demi keluarganya. Suka atau tidak kini ia sudah menjadi istri dari Itachi.

"Semoga aku bisa bahagia bersamanya" Gumam Hinata dalam hatinya. Berharapa kalau hal yang ia lakukan dan pilih dalam hidupnya ini tidaklah salah.

**TBC**

Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik, pasaran dan banyak kekurangan disana sini karna saya masih baru dan masih harus banyak belajar dari semuanya. Cerita ini sendiri jauh sekali dari kata bagus atau menarik. Namun aku berterima kasih pada siapapun yang mau membaca fic gaje ini dan jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR.

Salam hangat, Inoe Tsukatsa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaHina**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon maaf kalau menemukan banyak kesalah disana sini dan ceritanya yang amat sangat amburadul sekali.

Warning : cerita abal, gaje, pasaran, OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi.

Saya mohon dengan sangat jika anda tidak menyukai cerita , saya mohon langsung **DIBACK** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal dan merusak mata anda.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hari ini Itachi dan ibunya, mengantarkan Sasuke kebandara. Karna ia harus kembali ke Ingris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya kembali. Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke berada di Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan sang kakak, dan juga menikmati liburan bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya nak. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi ibu" Ucap Mikoto yang sudah menangis sesenggukkan seraya memeluk putra bungsunya yang amat sangat ia sayangi dengan erat. Bahkan karna saking eratnya pelukkan sang ibu, ia sampai susah untuk bernafas.

"Selamat jalan, adik kecilku. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah dapat kekasih" Ledek Itachi sambil terkekeh kecil, saat melihat ekspresi lucu dari wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal dengan ucapannya.

Walaupun ia berwajah tampan dan sangat diidolakan banyak wanita, namun sampai saat ini adiknya belum memiliki kekasih dan pengalaman cintanya masih nol besar. Padahal kalau Sasuke mau, banyak wanita cantik yang akan mengantri ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya ia masih menyimpan trauma juga sakit hati yang sangat mendalam pada cinta pertamanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa semuanya!" Teriak Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kakak dan ibunya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian sang adik. Sedangkan sang ibu, tak henti-hentinya ia menangis mengantar kepergian Sasuke yang harus kembali ke Inggris dan melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Hiks…Hati-hati…Hiks…Dijalan nak..Hiks" Mikoto terus melambaikan tangannya pada sang anak tercinta dengan berlinangan air mata tentunya.

"Ibu, sudahlah jangan menangis terus" Pinta Itachi yang merasa agak malu karna orang-orang disekitar bandara mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Karna sang ibu menangis dengan histeris melihat kepergian sang adik.

Buru-buru Itachi langsung membawa sang ibu keluar bandara dan menuju mobil. Namun saat didalam mobil ibunya masih tetap saja menangis, dan hal ini membuatnya sangat pusing sekali mendengarnya.

Ia langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan menggegasnya dengan cepat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai kerumah dan beristirahat. Ternyata selama diperjalan pulang Mikoto terus saja menangis, ia merasa sedih karna harus berpisah dengan anaknya.

"Kumohon ibu, hentikan tangismu. Sasuke hanya pergi ke Inggris untuk belajar. Bukannya kemedan perang" Ujar Itachi panjang lebar, sambil terus menyetir dan menghadap kedepan mellihat jalanan. Mikoto langsung memandangi putranya dengan tajam saat mendengarnya. Ia sedikit merasa sebal dengan perkataan Itachi.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja" Pikir Mikoto dalam hatinya. Mereka tidak tahu tentang perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu. Yang merasa sedih karna harus berpisah dengan anaknya.

Selama dalam perjalan pulang kerumah, ibunya terus saja menangis. Padahal Itachi sudah membujuknya dengan berbagai cara agar ibunya mau berhenti menangis. Namun bukannya berhenti, ibunya malah semakin kencang menangis. Hal hasil selama didalam mobil ia serasa mendengarkan suara radio rusak dari sang ibu.

Itachi hanya bisa diam pasrah, mendengarkan suara sang ibu dan tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya agar cepat sampai rumah. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Lebih baik tadi ia mengantarkan Sasuke kebandara seorang diri. Tanpa perlu ditemani oleh Mikoto tentunya.

XXXXXXXX

"Selamat datang tuan mudan dan nyonya besar" Sapa para pelayan menyambut kedatangan Itachi dan Mikoto.

Itachi langsung pergi kekamarnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing dan sakit, karna mendengar tangisan sang ibu selama perjalan pulang. Sebelum masuk kamar ia meminta pelayan membuatkan teh lemon untuknya dan membawanya kekamarnya.

Saat masuk suasana kamarnya terlihat sangat sepi dan sedikit gelap. Ia membuka tirai jendela agar sinar matahari dapat masuk kekamarnya. Saat ia hendak mengganti pakaian. Ia masih melihat Hinata tengah tertidur diatas kasur. Padahal hari sudah siang, tak biasanya ia akan tidur sampai sesiang ini.

Yang membuatnya semakin merasa aneh, Hinata menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Hal ini membuatnya heran, karna menurutnya cuaca hari ini cukup panas mengingat saat ini tengah memasuki musim panas. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos pendek berwarna biru dan celana santai. Ia mendekati Hinata yang sedari tadi terus tidur dikasur dan tidak menyadari kedatangannya sama sekali.

"Hinata" Panggil Itachi dengan lembut membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya.

Namun tak ada jawaban darinya sama sekali, padahal biasanya sekecil apapun ia bersuara Hinata akan selalu bisa mendengarnya.

"Hinata" Panggil Itachi sekali lagi pada sang istri. Kali ini Hinata terbangun mendengar suara sang sang suami, namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dengannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali dan berkeringat dingin.

"Anda sudah pulang" Ucap Hinata dengan lemah, saat ia hendak bangun dari kasur tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh pingsan dan dengan cepat Itachi langsung menangkapnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyentuh tubuh istrinya. Badanya terasa sangat panas sekali. Buru-buru Itachi membaringkannya dikasur dan menyelimutinya kembali.

Ia langsung mengambil pengukur suhu tubuh dikotak obat yang ia letakkan dekat lemari pakaian. Ia mengukur suhu tubuh Hinata dan saat ia mengukurnya, ia cukup terkejut dengan hasilnya.

"Empat puluh koma empat derajat. Astaga panas sekali" Gumam Itachi saat melihat alat pengukur suhu tubuh ditangannya.

Itachi mengompres tubuh Hinata dengan es batu. Setelah itu ia menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya yaitu dokter Kabuto. Setelah mengetahui Hinata sakit, keluarganya terlihat sangat panik sekali dan cemas padanya. Terlebih sang ibu dan kakeknya mereka berdua terlihat begitu khawatir padanya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Mikoto dengan cemas melihat kondisi sang menantu yang terlihat lemah.

"Ia hanya terkena flu saja. Saya sudah memberikannya obat dan menyuntiknya. Besok pagi demamnya akan turun" Jawab Kabuto yang membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu merasa lega dan tenang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Ucap Mikoto dengan tersenyum lega.

Malam ini Mikoto ingin menjaga dan merawat Hinata yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya itu. Tapi Itachi meminta sang ibu untuk beristirahat. Karna ia yang akan menjaga dan merawatnya semalaman. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus merawat dan menjaganya, karna kini ia adalah suaminya. Walupun ia melakukan hal ini bukan atas dasar cinta melainkan hanya karna tanggung jawab juga rasa iba padanya.

"Ibu" Igau Hinata dalam tidurnya.

Itachi tersenyum miris saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka diusia sebelia ini Hinata harus menanggun beban yang cukup berat dalam hidupnya, menjadi yatim piatu dan harus menikah dengannya. Terlebih ia tidak bisa bersikap baik padanya, dan ia merasa sedikit bersalah padanya.

"Ibu, ibu" Hinata terus saja memanggil nama sang ibu. Ia benar-benar tengah rindu sekali pada sang ibu, yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan air matanya. Membuat Itachi merasa sedikit sedih melihatnya, ia menghapus air mata dipipinya.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Ada aku disini" Gumam Itachi seraya mengelus pelan rambut sang istri. Semalaman Itachi terus mengompres tubuh Hinata, ia terus mengecek suhu tubuhnya setiap satu jam sekali untuk melihat perkembangannya. Entah mengapa ia mau melakukan hal sejauh ini padanya. Walaupun ia tidak mencintai Hinata sama sekali, namun ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Menurutnya Hinata adalah gadis yang sedikit berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini temui. Ia sangat polos dan lembut, ia juga tipe gadis yang penurut dan jujur bahkan ia sangat pandai memasak, Itachi sangat menyukai masakan darinya.

Hari ini Hinata tidak masuk sekolah, ia harus beristirahat beberapa hari dirumah. Itachi menyampaikan hal ini langsung pada kepala sekolah yaitu Tsunade.

"Buka mulutmu sayang" Ucap Mikoto sambil menyodorkan bubur hangat buatannya pada Hinata.

Hinata membuka mulutnya dan memakannya dengan perlahan, Mikoto benar-benar senang sekali karna kini keadaannya sudah membaik. Namun ia ingin menantunya itu beristirahat dirumah dan tidak pergi kesekolah untuk sementara waktu hingga kondisinya sehat kembali.

Hari ini Itachi terpaksa tidak pergi kekantor, Madara memintanya untuk menemani dan menjaga Hinata seharian, bagaimanapun sang kakek ingin Itachi agar lebih bisa perhatian dan dekat dengan Hinata. Jika Itcahi memikirkan masalah pekerjaan, Madara sudah menyuruh Deidara mengerjakan tugas Itachi dan menghendel semua perkerjaan dikantor sementara waktu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?" Tanya Madara dengan lembut.

"Baik kakek" Jawab Hinata dengan lemah. Walaupun demamnya sudah turun tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas sekali.

Hinata sangat merasa beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Ia amat sangat diperhatikan dan disayang oleh semua anggota keluarga. Dirinya diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga ini, padahal ia dari keluarga yang miskin dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha, yang sangat terkenal dengan kekayaannya.

Walaupun begitu masih ada satu orang yang belum bisa menerima kehadirannya ditengah-tengah keluarga ini khusunya dalam hidupnya. Yaitu Itachi Uchiha, putra pertama keluarga ini yang kini telah menjadi suaminya, orang yang akan selalu ia cintai dan layani seumur hidupnya.

Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau sang suami tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Namun ia akan selalu berusaha membuatnya bisa menerima kehadirannya dalam hidupnya juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun semuanya berbanding terbalik saat ini. Hinata malah yang jatuh cinta padanya dan mulai menerima kehadirannya dalam hidupnya terlebih dihatinya. Walaupun ia selalu bersikap dingin padanya, tapi tak jarang ia selalu berbuat baik padanya, sehingga membuatnya menyukainya.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun" Ujar Itachi saat mengukur suhu tubuh Hinata yang mulai normal kembali. Ia menyentuh kening hinata mengecek kembali suhu tubuhnya. Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Itachi membuatnya sedikit malu, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Setelah tiga hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karna sakit, akhirnya ia kembali bersekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pagi ini Itachi mengantarkan Hinata kesekolah, itu juga atas desakan kakeknya juga ibunya yang khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata. Lagi pula kantornya searah dengan sekolah Hinata. Selama didalam mobil keduanya hanya diam saja, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan.

Itachi terlihat sangat fokus menyetir, ia tidak melirik atau menoleh sedikitpun pada Hinata. Ia seakan-akan tak mengaggap tak ada seorangpun disebelahnya. Terlebih Hinata ia terlihat terus menundukkan wajahnya sepanjang perjalan. Ia merasa malu juga senang karna Itachi mau mengantarnya kesekolah. Sedangkan Itachi ia merasa bosan dan memang ia merasa tak ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan oleh Hinata.

Akhirnya ia sampai disekolah, suasana sekolah masih sepi. Maklum saja karna saat ini masih pukul tujuh pagi, dan sekolah dimulai jam sembilan pagi. Ia datang dua jam lebih cepat, maklum saja kalau sekolah masih sepi dan belum ada yang datang.

"Terima kasih karna mau mengantarku" Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Tetapi Itachi hanya menanggapi perkataan Hinata dengan dingin, setelah itu ia langsung pergi kekantornya dengan cepat. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun padanya, lagi-lagi ia seperti ini padanya. Tapi walaupun begitu, tak jarang Itachi berbuat baik padanya.

Hinata tersenyum sendu menatap mobil Itachi yang terus melaju jauh meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia mulai berjalan masuk kesekolah, dan saat ia memsuki pekarangan sekolah, penjaga gerbang menyapanya dengan ramah. Saat ia berjalan dikoridor ia bisa mendengar suara langkah sepatunya sendiri, karna saking sepinya suasana sekolah.

Saat ia masuk kelas, suasana kelas juga masih sangat sepi sekali. Ia menaruh tasnya dibangkunya yang berada dipaling belakang. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya dan menunggu waktu masuk, ia membaca sebuah novel klasik kesukaannya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi, khusunya kesekolah.

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam ia membaca buku, dan tak sadar kalau keadaan kelas mulai terlihat sangat ramai dengan kedatangan teman-temannya. Namun Hinata terlihat hanyut dengan dunianya sendiri, ia masih tetap saja fokus membaca novel klasiknya. Karna saking asiknya ia tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang gadis berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan ramah. Hal ini membuatnya sangat kaget sekali.

"Pagi juga Ino" Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap wajahnya. Ia langsung menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya kemabali kedalam tasnya.

Ino langsung duduk disebelah Hinata. Ia merupakan teman sebangkunya juga teman barunya disekolah ini. Tak lama Hinata masuk sekolah sebagai murid baru, ia langsung akrab dan dekat dengan Ino. Tak heran jika dirinya bisa dekat dengan Ino. Karna ia gadis yang sangat ramah juga baik pada semua orang.

Hinata sedikit merasa iri dengan sifat ceria dan penuh semangat dari Ino. Sudah cantik, pintar dan baik tak heran jika ia menjadi idola dikelas ini.

Selama ia tidak masuk sekolah, Ino mencatatkan semua pelajarannya, agar ia tidak ketinggalan pelajaran. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali memiliki teman sepertinya. Ia sangat berterima kasih dan merasa terbantu sekali olehnya.

"Terima kasih Ino"

"Sama-sama. Itulah gunanya seorang teman" Ino tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini adalah olahraga, hari ini Asuma sensei akan mengambil nilai lari rintangan dikelasnya. Setelah mengganti seragam olahraga, semua murid berdiri ditengah lapangan dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dan pengambilan nilai.

Hinata agak sedikit malu sekali, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah sekali. Ia merasa malu memakai seragam olahraga yang tengah dipakainya saat ini. Seragam ini terlihat sangat ketat sekali dan menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya khususnya dibagian atasnya.

Gara-gara hari ini ia tidak membawa seragam olahraganya. Ino teman sebangkunya meminjamkannya seragam olahraga. Saat ini seragam yang tengah ia pakai adalah milik Tenten, teman Ino dari kelas sebelah.

PRIITTT

"Anak-anak berbaris dengan rapih" Teriak Asuma sambil meniupkan peliut yang mengantung dilehernya.

"Hinata apa kau demam?" Tanya Asuma saat melihat wajahnya yang merah. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berkata kalau dirinya hanya kepanasan. Kali ini ia tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran juga nilainya tak ingin menurun. Mau tak mau ia akan menahan rasa malunya sedikit untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahrga.

Dengan menahan rasa malunya, Hinata mulai berlari haling rintangan dan murid-murid cowo dengan perasaan bahagia dan senang terus melihat Hinata yang berlari. Dimata mereka ia terlihat begitu indah sekali.

Akhirnya pelajaran olahraga selesai, dan penderitaan Hinata akhirnya selesai juga. Buru-buru ia keruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah. Dirinya benar-benar tidak betah dan nyaman dengan seragam yang tengah dipakainya saat ini.

TING…TONG…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Hinata, Ino juga Tenten makan siang bersama dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Hari kau bawa Tenten?" Tanya Ino sambil memperlihatkan bekal makan siangnya pada kedua temannya itu.

Dengan bangga ia memperlihatkan kotak bekal makan sianganya. Hari ini ia bawa dim sum, sebuah menu makanan yang tidak biasa. Namun itu tak heran mengingat kedua orang tuanya adalah memiliki sebuah restaurant masakan China yang sangat besar dan terkena dikota ini.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya memasak makanan yang sederhana dan mudah baginya. Tapi penuh gizi tentunya ia juga menatanya selucu mungkin. Ia merasa senang sekali bisa bersekolah disini dan bertemu juga mengenal Ino dan Tenten. Sepertinya masa-masa sekolahnya akan terasa menyenangkan berkat mereka berdua.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hari ini Itachi cukup merasa sedikit lelah dan butuh istirahat, setelah ia melakukan pekerjaanya dan menghadiri beberapa rapat besar dan penting perusahaannya. Tak terasa hari sudah berganti malam. Pantas saja sedari tadi sang ibu terus menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk cepat pulang kerumah.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan menemui istrimu" Ujar Didara dengan nada sedikit menggoda pada bosnya itu. Ia sangat senang saat tahu tentang pernikahan Itachi yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus bosnya itu. Ia berharap kalau temannya itu bisa bahagia dan mulai melupakan Konan. Karna menurutnya ia harus mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula, perutku sudah lapar" Itachi mematikan komputernya dan bangun dari kursi kebesarannya. Ia meminta Deidara mematikan lampu diruangannya. Saat ia kelur ruangan, ia masih melihat seorang gadis tengah sibuk mengerjakan laporannya dimejanya. Itachi memintanya untuk segera pulang dan tidak bekerja hingga larut malam, karna tak baik untuk kesehatnnya. Gadis itu merasa senang sekali atas sikap dan perhatian dari Itachi yang merupakan atasanya. Ia buru-buru membereskan meja kerjanya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah.

Itachi tiba dirumah tepat saat makan malam. Malam ini Hinata masak makanan kesukaan Itachi, setelah belajar dari Mikoto. Ia berharap agar Itachi senang dengan masakanya.

Setelah makan malam, Itachi langsung pergi keruang kerjanya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum ia selesaikan saat dikantor. Seperti biasa Hinata akan datang membawakan teh lemon dan biscuit untuk Itachi.

"Terima kasih Hinata" Ucap Itachi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sang istri dan tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Hinata keluar dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa, karna lagi-lagi Itachi bersikap dingin padanya. Namun ia tak akan menyerah dan tetap berusaha agar bisa dekat dengannya.

Akhirnya pekerjaannya telah selesai, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Pantas saja ia merasa mengantuk. Ia mematikan komputernya dan kembali kekamar untuk beristirahat.

Saat ia masuk keadaan kamar masih terang, ia pikir Hinata sudah tidur. Tapi saat ia ketempat tidur ia tidak ada disana. Saat ia hendak mencarinya, ternyata Hinata ketiduran diatas meja belajarnya dengan masih memegangi pinsil ditangan kanannya. Awalnya Itachi ingin membangunkannya, namun ia tidak tega.

Itachi merapihkan meja belajar Hinata dan menggendongnya kekasur. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga seleher. Sesaat ia memandangi wajah tidur sang istri, ada sedikit perasaan aneh ketika memandanginya. Tanpa sadar ia mengecup kening Hinata dan setelah itu ia tidur dan beristirahat.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hari ini Ino dan Tenten mengajak Hinata untuk melakukan gokon. Dengan halus ia menolaknya dengan berbagai cara. Mana mungkin ia ikut acara seperti itu, karna kini ia telah menikah dan memiliki seorang suami.

"Maafkan aku ya teman-teman. Aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian keacara itu"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Hinata" Ujar Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut dan bermain bersama dengan mereka berdua, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Mungkin masa-masa SMA bagi sebagaian orang adalah saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan dan paling dinantikan. Bermain bersama teman-teman, jatuh cinta dan memiliki seorang kekasih tentunya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa Hinata rasakan sama sekali.

Diusianya yang masih terbilang sangat belia, tujuh belas tahun. Ia harus menikah dengan seoarang pria dewasa yang belum ia kenal sama sekali dalam hidupnya. Ia terpaksa melakukannya demi melunasi hutang keluarganya dimasa lalu pada keluarga Uchiha. Juga demi memenuhi keinginan terakhir mendiang sang kakek.

Hari ini Hinata berencana kesupermarket untuk membeli bahan masaka. Hari ini ia ingin memasak sushi. Setelah ia berbelanja, ia mampir ketoko buku untuk membeli sebuah novel klasik. Sejak kecil dirinya memang sangat suka sekali membaca khususnya sebuah novel.

Saat ia tengah berjalan menuju halt ebus, tiba-tiba saja dua orang pria tak dikenal mengahampirinya. Bisa ia cium dengan jelas bau alcohol yang menyengat dari mereka berdua. Ia benar-benar sangat takut sekali, jika tahu seperti ini ia akan meminta ibunya untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

BUAGH….

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah datang menghajar kedua pria itu hingga babak belur. Hinata hanya bisa duduk diam melihat kejadian dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa nona?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannnya pada Hinata. Dengan reflek ia menyambut uluran tangan pria itu.

"Te-terim ka-kasih tu-tuan" Ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

Bisa pria itu lihat kalau gadis didepannya ini masih terlihat takut. Itu terlihat jelas dengan tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran. Pria itu mengajaknya kesebuah café dan menikmati secangkir minuman.

"Apa kau sudah merasa tenang sekarang" Ujar pria berambut merah itu sambil menyesap minumanya dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih karna telah menolongku" Hinata terus menundukkan wajahnya karna malu.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang dianggapnya sangat lucu itu. Saat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah pria itu. Terlihat sekali kalau pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat sangat kaget sekali.

"Shion" Ucap pria itu tak percaya saat melihat wajah Hinata. Saat ia menolongnya keadaan jalanan sedikit gelap jadi ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah dari gadis yang ditolongnya itu.

"Tuan ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan bingung karna pria itu terlihat sangat kaget saat melihatnya.

"Siapa namu nona" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang sangat serius sekali menatap Hinata.

"Nama saya Hinata Hyuga" Jawab Hinata dengan polosnya.

Pria itu tersenyum miris saat mendengarnya, ia merasa lucu pada dirinya sendiri yang mengira kalau wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Shion sang istri. Yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya.

Pria itu bernama Akasuna Sasori, ia mengantarkan Hinata pulang kerumah dengan menggunakan motornya. Ia cukup terkesan saat mengantarkan Hinata kerumahnya, ternyata ia anak orang kaya dan seorang nona.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya tuan" Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah. Karna tak baik jika wanita cantik berjalan sendirian"

Setelah itu Sasori segera pergi dari kediaman Hinata. Saat ia masuk kedalam rumah, Mikoto langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir dengannya, karna ia baru pulang.

"Kau kemana saja Hinata. Ibu sangat cemas sekali" Ucap Mikoto dengan cemas.

"Maafkan aku ibu. Tadi aku pergi berbelanja dan membeli buku"

Hinata sengaja tak mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Ia tidak mau ibunya menjadi cemas dan sedih saat mendengarnya.

Malam ini Itachi tak bisa pulang dengan cepat dan ikut makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya. Ia tengah menyelasaikan pekerjaanya dikantor. Malam ini ia sepertinya harus lembur dikantor karna besok ia akan mengahadiri sebuah rapat besar diperusahaannya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasori menatap sendu sebuah figura foto. Didalam figura itu terdapat gambar dirinya dengan serang gadis cantik bermata lavender dan berambut pirang.

Saat saat ia melihat Hinata, ia berpikir kalau dirinya bertemu kembali dengan mendiang sang istri. Ia tidak menyangka kalau tuhan akan secepat itu memanggilya, tak hanya itu saja tuhan juga memanggil anaknya buah cintanya dengan sang istri.

Shion meninggal dunia karna mengalami keguguran saat usia kandungannya telah memasuki usia delapan bulan. Anak dalam kandungannya juga ikut meninggal dunia bersama sang ibu. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

"Apakah kau bahagia disana sayang" Ucapnya dengan sedih. Ia tak sadar kalau ia menitikan air matanya saat mengingat kembali sang istri tercinta dan anaknya.

"Semoga kau bahagia disana sayang bersama anak kita" Sasori mengecup pelan gambar Shion yang tengah tersenyum hangat. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok sang istri.

Bolehkan kali ini ia jatuh cinta kembali dan membuka hatinya kembali untuk Hinata. Tapi jika diliaht dari seragam yang dipakainya ia masih SMA, dan perberdaan mereka mungkin sekitar enam tahun. Karna kini usia Sasori dua puluh tiga tahun dan ia masih sangat muda untuk seorang duda.

Malam ini Hinata tak bisa tidur karna tak ada Itachi disampingnya. Ia merasa sedikit gelisah karna tak ada sang suami yang menemaninya. Ia merasa selalu nyaman jika dekat dengan sang suami.

Sampai ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampilkan sang suami. Ia terlihat begitu senang sekali.

"Kau belum tidur Hinata? Tidurlah ini sudah malam, bukankah besok kau harus sekolah" Ucap Itachi sambil membuka dasinya dan menaruhnya.

Saat Hinata hendak bangun dari tidurnya untuk membantunya. Namun Itachi meminta untuk tetap diatas kasur dan tetap tidur karna besok ia harus sekolah.

Itachi langsung membersihkan badanya menggunakan air panas. Setelah itu ia meminum secangkir teh lemon untuk menghangatkan badanya dan merelaksasikan pikirannya sejenak. Sedangkan Hinata ia udah tertidur lelap saat mencium aroma tubuh Itachi yang menyegarkannya.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Hore akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini setelah menelantarkan cerita ini hingga beberapa bulan hehehe^^.

Chapter satu juga saya ketik ulang dan diupdate lagi. Karna ada sedikit tambahan dan perubahan jalan cerita. Juga karna banyak sekali kesalahan dimana-mana. Tapi walaupun begitu saya mengucapkan terima kasih karna ada juga yang suka dengan cerita saya.

Saya harap kelanjutan cerita ini tidak mengecewakan dan mohon maaf kalau masih menemukan banyak kesalahan dicerita lanjutan ini.

Jika ada yang berkenan RnR?

Salam Hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaHina**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon maaf kalau menemukan banyak kesalah disana sini dan ceritanya yang amat sangat amburadul sekali.

Warning : cerita abal, gaje, pasaran, OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi.

Saya mohon dengan sangat jika anda tidak menyukai cerita , saya mohon langsung **DIBACK** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal dan merusak mata anda.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Pagi ini ada sedikit keributan disekolah Hinata. Karna kedatangan seorang Sensei baru. Sensei itu menggantikan Kurenai yang harus cuti melahirkan selama tiga bulan juga mengajar pelajaran bahasa Inggris untuk kelas dua dan tiga.

Seluruh siswi disekolah ini sudah menggosipkan Sensei baru tersebut sejak pagi. Karna wajah Sensei baru ini sangat tampan dan manis sekali. Terlebih ia lulusan dari salah satu universitas terbaik didunia.

Tak terkecuali kelas Hinata yang juga ikutan heboh, menggosipkan Sensei tampan juga muda tersebut. Namun Hinta terlihat biasa saja dan tidak ikut-ikutan menggosipkan guru baru tersebut, seperti teman-teman perempuannya dikelas. Hinata lebih memilih membaca novel klasik kesukaannya disudut kelas dan tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri, tanpa perduli dengan gossip heboh pagi ini.

"Hinata" Panggil Ino tiba-tiba.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil. Hinata menoleh dan menurunkan novel klasiknya yang menutupi wajahnya, untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Saat ia menurunkan novelya, Ino sudah duduk tersenyum manis didepan meja Hinata sambil menopang dagunya. Ino terlihat sangat senang sekali pagi ini. Tak henti-hentinya Ino tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu, membuat Hinata sangat heran dengan sikapnya pagi ini. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ada hal yang menyenangkan pagi ini.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata dengan bingung. Hinata menutup novel klasiknya dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam tasnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanya, Ino masih saja tersenyum menatap Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit heran pada sahabatnya ini.

Tak lama Ino melambaikan tangannya meminta sahabatnya itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Dengan bingung dan penasaran tentunya. Hinata mendekatkan kupingnya kearah Ino.

Saat Hinata mendekat, Ino mulai membisikkan sesuatu ditelingan secara perlahan.

"Aku ditembak Gaara senpai" Bisik Ino dengan pelan, wajahnya terlihat sangat begitu bahagia saat mengatakannya.

"Benarkah itu!?" Teriak Hinata tak percaya saat mendengarnya.

Ino tersenyum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Sebagai sahabat dirinya ikut senang dan bahagia jika Ino bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Hinata mengucapkan selamat pada sahabatnya ini. Ia berharap kalau Ino bisa bahagia bersama dengan Gaara. Pria yang sudah lama ditaksir berat oleh Ino sejak kelas satu. Kenapa ia bisa tahu, karna Ino menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata. Yang sudah Ino anggap sebagai teman baiknya.

.

.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun belum juga ada Sensei yang masuk kedalam kelas Hinata dan mengajarkan pelajaran. Suasana kelas juga masih terdengar berisik dan ramai, khusunya para murid wanita yang masih saja membahas tentang Sensei baru mereka.

SRAK…

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas Hinata terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut putih dengan masker diwajahnya. Dibelakangnya ada seorng pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah, yang ikut masuk kedalam kelas.

Semua murid langsung diam dan kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Suasana kelas pun menjadi sunyi sepi saat kedatangan Kakashi, yang memang terkenal Sensei yang sangat tegas walaupun berpenampilan sangat santai sekali.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Sapa Kakashi Sensei didepan kelas Hinata.

Pagi ini Kakashi datang mengantarkan seorang Sensei baru yang akan menggantikan Kurenai dan akan mengajar pelajaran bahasa Inggris dikelas ini dan juga kelas lain khusunya untuk kelas dua dan tiga.

Pria tampan itu berdiri didepan kelas Hinata dan mempekenalkan dirinya didepan murid-muridnya. "Perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Sasori. Mulai hari ini aku menggantikan Kurenai Sensei dan mengajarkan mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris" Sasori menyudahi perkenalannya.

Para murid wanita langsung terpersona dan jatuh hati saat melihat Sensei baru mereka pada pandangan pertama. Mata mereka semua langsung berbinar-binar menatap Sensei baru itu. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata, ia malah terlihat sangat kaget dan terkejut saat melihat Sensei barunya yang ternyata adalah Sasori.

"Astaga!" Gumam Hinata dalam hatinnya dengan kaget.

Hinata merasa kalau dunia ini sangatlah sempit. Dirinya tidak mengira kalau pria yang menolongnya dulu akan menjadi Senseinya disekolah. Sementara Hinata terlihat kaget dan bingung. Sasori malah sebaliknya, ia merasa sangat senang dan berharap kalau ini memang sebuah takdir untuknya dengan Hinata. Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang sang istri.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali" Gumam Sasori dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum ramah menatap Hinata dari jauh.

Pelajaran pertama dikelas Hinata diisi dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Para siswi terlihat sangat bersemangat dan antusias sekali mengikuti pelajaran dari Sasori. Padahal biasanya jika pelajaran bahasa Inggris semuanya akan terlihat sangat malas sekali mengikutinya.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti pelajaran dari Sasori dengan serius sekali. Ia tidak seperti murid yang lainnya yang melihat kearah Sasori dengan pandangan memuja dan terpesona.

Waktu istirahat seluruh siswi sudah heboh menggosipkan tentang Sasori. Mereka berbondong-bondong pergi keruangan guru untuk melihat dan bertemu dengan Sasori.

"Psst..Lihat dia tampan sekali" Bisik salah seorang siswi dengan histeris saat mengintip diruangan guru untuk melihat Sasori yang tengah duduk dimejanya.  
Tak heran jika Sasori langsung populer dikalangan para siswi dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga, mereka semua jatuh hati saat melihat Sasori.

Bagaimana mereka tidak jatih cinta pada Sasori, wajahnya yang sangat tampan, kulitnya putih bak porselin, juga memiliki senyuman yang bisa membuat hati para gadis meleleh saat melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kau langsung populer disekolah ini" Celetuk Gai Sensei saat melihat banyak siswi yang berkumpul didepan pintu ruang guru untuk melihat Sasori.

Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia tidak mau banyak berbicara atau berkomentar mengenai hal ini. Dirinya lebih memilih berkosentrasi mengoreksi hasil ulangan yang ia berikan tadi dikelas Hinata.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Ini hasil rapat kemarin yang kau minta" Deidara menyerahkan map berwarna hijau pada bosnya yang saat ini tengah duduk dimeja kebesarannya.

Itachi langsung membuka dan membacanya dengan teliti. Tak lama pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Itachi nampak sangat fokus dengan dokumen ditangannya. Ia tidak memperhatikan atau menyadari kedatangan Sakura. Gadis yang selalu mengganggu dan mengejarnya sejak tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Deidara hanya berdiri diam melihat kedatangan Sakura. Seperti biasa gadis itu selalu datang mengganggu Itachi. Kalau dirinya bukan anak dari pemilik Haruno corporation. Sudah sejak tadi Deidara akan mengusirnya dengan cepat.

"Ck! Wanita menyebalkan itu lagi" Gerutu Deidara dalam hatinya. Ia terlihat malas saat melihat kedatangan Sakura yang terlihat berjalan dengan riangannya menghampiri Itachi.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali!" Ujar Sakura yang saat ini sudah berdiri didepan meja Itachi sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

Seperti biasa hari ini Sakura terlihat cantik dan berpenampilan super seksi sekali tentunya dengan rok mini yang selalu dipakainya. Dengan harapan Itachi akan tertarik dan tergoda olehnya. Namun sayangnya Itachi tidak tertarik sama sekali bahkan melirikpun tidak.

Itachi melirik kearah Sakura sebentar dan kemudian ia kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Hari ini dirinya malas meladeni Sakura. Banyak pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan olehnya. Jadinya Itachi tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi kedatangan Sakura yang sebenarnya mengganggu ini.

"Lagi-lagi dia" Batin Itachi, ia masih terlihat tetap fokus membaca dokumen yang tengah menumpuk dimejanya saat ini.

Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Itachi mengacuhkannya lagi dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia benar-benar sangat sebal dan kesal sekali dengan sikap dingin juga cuek dari Itachi. Apa selama bertahun-tahun ini hatinya yang dingin tidak bisa meleleh juga dan melupakan Konan. Gadis yang sudah lama mati karna kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sakura dengan centil.

"Belum" Itachi menjawabnya dengan singkat. Ia masih terlihat sangat sibuk dan fokus dengan dokumen yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

Sakura menghentakan sepatunya kelantai dengan pelan. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal juga marah kali ini pada Itachi yang masih juga bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal jika Itachi tahu, banyak pria diluar sana yang berlomba-lomba mendekatinya dan mendapatkan hatinya. Mereka semua rela melakukan dan memberikan apapun yang diingin oleh Sakura. Hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian darinya juga dekat dengannya.

Tapi Itachi, ia selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek pada Sakura, bahkan selalu mengacuhkannya. Sebagai seorang Nona besar keluarga Haruno, dirinya tidak terima kalau dirinya dipermainkan seperti ini.

Bagaimana pun Sakura harus mendapatkan Itachi, baik hati juga tubuhnya.

"Deidara. Tolong kau temani Nona Sakura makan siang" Ujar Itachi dengan nada memohon pada Deidara.

Saat ini dirinya benar-benar sangat butuh konsentrasi dan tidak ingin diganggu terlebih oleh Sakura, yang selalu saja membuat ulah demi mendapatkan perhatian dari Itachi.

Deidara terlihat sangat malas saat mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menemani gadis egois juga menyebalkan seperti Sakura. Demi tugas dan menolong teman sekaligus bosnya ini, Deidara terpaksa melaksanakannya dan memenuhi keinginan Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengannya" Tunjuk Sakura dengan kesal kearah Deidara.

Sakura terlihat sangat memaksa dan bersikeras untuk pergi makan siang dengan Itachi. Sakura tidak mau makan siang dengan Deidara lagi, karna hal itu sangat tidak menyenangkan sekali. Pasti nantinya Deidara akan mengajaknya makan disebuah restaurant sederhana, bukan sebuah restaurant mewah juga berkelas.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama Itachi-kun" Rayu Sakura dengan nada yang sangat manja pada Itachi berharap pria tampan dihadapannya ini mau menerima ajakan darinya.

Deidara merasa sedikit jijik mendengarnya. Ingin sekali ia mengusir dan melempar jauh wanita ini. jika saja ia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya juga posisinya.

Merasa tetap diacuhkan, Sakura pun merebut map yang ada ditangan Itachi dan itu sukses membuatnya menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

Itachi memutar matanya dengan kesal, ia menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia sangat pusing meladeni sikap manja dan seenaknya dari Sakura. Andai saja ia bukan anak dari pemilik Haruno coporation, sudah dari tadi ia meminta penjaga mengusirnya jauh-jauh dari ruangannya.

"Kembalikan itu Sakura" Pinta Itachi dengan nada yang sangat datar. Ia berusaha menahan dan meredam amarahnya pada gadis cantik dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tidak mau" Tolak Sakura dengan keras.

Sakura masih memegang map berwarna hijau ditangannya dan mencoba untuk melihat isi dari map tersebut.

GREP...

Dengan cepat Deidara merebut map itu dan memberikannya pada Itachi. Kali ini ia benar-benar sangat kesal dengan sikap Sakura. Apa dirinya tidak tahu kalau saat ini bosnya tengah sibuk dan tidak ingin meladeni Sakura sama sekali.

"Ayo kita makan siang Nona" Deidara langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajakanya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

Sakura berusaha berontak dan menolak untuk pergi dengan Deidara. Ia juga berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Deidara pada lengannya kanannya.

"Lepaskan aku" Ronta Sakura.

Namun cengkraman tangan Deidara sangat kuat sekali. Sakura tidak bisa melepaskannya dan hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Deidara yang membawanya entah kemana.

Akhirnya pengganggu telah pergi dan Itachi bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Ia berkutat kembali dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada dimejanya saat ini. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan lembur dikantor mengerjakan semua dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Ibu a-apa t-tak apa jika aku s-seperti i-ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup. Wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit merona merah saat mengatakannya.

"Percayalah pada ibu, Hinata-chan" Mikoto mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata. Ia memberikan ketenangan dan kepercayaan pada menantu kesayangannya saat ini, untuk memakai gaun tidur darinya.

Malam ini Mikoto tengah memaksa Hinata untuk memakai gaun tidur yang sangat seksi sekali berwarna hitam. Yang sengaja Mikoto beli untuk Hinata juga membantu menantunya untuk menarik hati Itachi.

Hinata terlihat sedikit malu dan risih sekali saat memakainya. Karna gaun tidur ini sangat pendek sekali juga sedikit transparan. Ia benar-benar sangat malu sekali memakainya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang ibu, untuk memakainya dan memperlihatkannya pada Itachi.

"Nah Hinata-chan. Kau tinggal duduk diam diatas kasur menunggu Itachi pulang" Ujar Mikoto dengan penuh semangat.

Ia ingin Hinata dan Itachi cepat-cepat memberikannya seorang cucu perempuan yang cantik. Mikoto akan melakukan segala cara agar Hinata dan Itachi bisa dekat juga mesra.

Salah satunya dengan rencananya malam ini. Ia sengaja membelikan gaun tidur yang sangat seksi sekali, dirinya yakin kalau putranya itu akan terangsang dan tergoda saat melihat tubuh indah Hinata, kecuali Itachi mempunyai kelainan jika ia tidak tergoda melihat Hinata.

"Semoga berhasil Hinata-chan. Berikan ibu cucu perempuan, oke" Goda Mikoto sebelum pergi dari kamar Hinata.

Wajah Hinata merona merah saat mendengarnya. Seorang cucu katanya, selama ini Itachi tak sekalipun menyentuhnya bahkan hanya sekedar memelukknya pun tidak. Tak ada hal romantis yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

"Maafkan aku ibu" Gumam Hinata dalam hatinya.

Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah pada Mikoto, karna mungkin ia tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan oleh ibu mertuanya itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, akan tetapi Itachi tidak kunjung pulang juga. Hinata merasa sedikit cemas dan resah menunggu kedatangan sang suami.

"Huamm" Hinata menguap kecil.

Matanya benar-benar terasa berat sekali saat ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk membuka matanya lagi. Akhirnya Hinata kalah dengan rasa kantuknya dan tertidur disofa menunggu kedatangan sang suami pulang.

Saat Itachi pulang kerumah hari sudah larut malam sekali. Keadaan rumah juga sudah gelap hanya ada lampu dinding yang menyala untuk menerangi. Wajar saja jika keadaan rumah sudah sangat sepi. Ini sudah jam tiga pagi, semua orang dirumah pasti tengah beristirahat termasuk para pelayan. Hanya ada penjaga yang berkeliling menjaga rumah dengan anjing penjaga bersama mereka.

"Huamm" Itachi menguang cukup lebar.

Saat ini Itachi merasa sangat mengantuk dan lelah tentunya, ia benar-benar sangat butuh istirahat. Itachi langsung menyalakan lampu kamar saat masuk kekamarnya.

"Hinata" Batin Itachi.

Ia melihat sang istri tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas sofa dengan gaun tidur berwarna hitam yang sangat menggoda sekali. Bisa Itachi lihat kalau tubuh sang istri sedikit menggigil, itu wajar terjadi. Mengingat kamarnya yang menggunakan pendingin udara juga gaun tidur yang dipakai oleh Hinata yang sangat terbuka dan sedikit transparan.

"Ugh!" Lenguh Hinata dengan pelan dalam tidurnya, saat Itachi menggendongnya kekasur.

Hinata terus saja bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan Itachi. Membuat gaun tidur yang dipakainya tersingkap dibagain atasnya dan memperperlihatkan bentuk dadanya yang sangat indah.

"Besar dan indah" Gumam Itachi tanpa sadar.

Namun buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersadar dengan perkataannya.

"Astaga. Apa yang kupikirkan!"

Wajah Itachi sedikit merona merah ketika mengingat kembali bentuk dada Hinata. Sebagai seorang pria normal Itachi pasti akan merasa tergoda melihat bentuk tubuh indah sang istri. Namun sebagai pria sejati ia tidak akan berbuat hal yang memalukan dan tidak pantas pada Hinata, terlebih ketika sang istri tengah terjaga dan tak berdaya.

Itachi buru-buru membaringkan tubuh Hinata keatas kasur. Hinata langsung memiringkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan paha putihnya dan juga payudaranya yang besar dan indah. Lagi-lagi iman Itachi tergoda, namun buru-buru ia langsung menyelimuti tubuh sang istri hingga muka. Menutupi bagian tubuh Hinata yang tanpa sengaja terekspos dengan jelas.

Gara-gara hal itu, Hinata menjadi terbangun. Itachi hanya bisa diam membisu ketika melihat sang istri terbangun.

"Ita-kun sudah pulang" Ujar Hinata dengan suara parau, ciri khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Ia juga mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar, tanpa tahu kalau ulahnya ini. Membuat bagian atas gaun tidurnya menjadi tersingkap dan memperlihatkan bagian atas Hinata yang sangat menggoda iman sang suami.

Itachi langsung pergi kekamar mandi, tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun pada Hinata dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit keras.

Hinata yang saat ini kesadarannya masih setengah, hanya bisa menatap bingung tingkah sang suami. Tak lama Hinata kembali tidur dengan pulas.

"Sial" Itachi berdiri dibawah shower air yang terus mengalir.

Saat ini, ia butuh mendinginkan kepala juga otaknya. Nyaris saja ia kehilangan akal sehatnya dan tergoda dengan tubuh Hinata.

DUAGH….

Itachi meninju tembok kamar mandi. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sebuah pikiran kotor saat melihat bagian tubuh Hinata. Setelah kematian Konan tak sekalipun dirinya menyentuh wanita manapun. Banyak wanita cantik yang memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya pada Itachi.

Namun tak sedikit pun ia tergoda ataupun tertarik. Namun beda dengan kali ini, ia terlihat tergoda dengan tubuh indah Hinata.

"Ada apa dengannku ini" Ujar Itachi dengan frustasi.

Itachi masih setia berdiri dibawah shower menikmati guyuran air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Membantunya mendinginkan kepalanya dan hasratnya.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit Itachi berada dikamar mandi, ia keluar dan menuju ranjang. Itachi menatap Hinata penuh arti, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya ketika melihat sang istri yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Itachi mendekati Hinata dan menelurusi wajahnya dengan seksama. Selama menikah baru pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Hinata dari dekat.

Bibir yang mungil berwarna merah, hidung yang mancung juga bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang. Membuat Hinata terlihat dimatanya sangat cantik dan sempurna, ditambah dengan sikap dan hatinya yang lembut.

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi indah Hime" Gumam Itachi dalam hatinya.

Mungkin diam-diam tanpa Itachi sadari dan ketahui, kalau dirinya mulai jatuh hati dan menerima kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya.

CUP

Tanpa sadar Itachi mengecup pelan kening sang istri. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia membuka hati dan dirinya pada Hinata. Gadis yang selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia dan senang.

Bagaimana dirinya bersikap dan memperlakukan Hinata. Sang istri selalu berusaha tersenyum padanya. Disaat banyak gadis yang belomba-lomba mendekati dan merayunya demi sebuah kekayaan dan kekuasaan.

Namun Hinata sebaliknya ia hanya menginginkan sebuah perhatian dari Itachi, tanpa pernah berniat menggantikan posisi Konan dihatinya. Hinata juga gadis yang sederhana, ia tidak suka memakai gaun mahal atau barang-barang bermerek terkenal.

Hanya setangkai bunga mawar merah yang Itachi berikan dihari ulang tahunnya, sudah membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa aku mulai menyukaimu Hime?"

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat menerima hasil ulangan bahasa inggrisnya kemarin dari Sasori. Nilai yang didapatnya hanyalah angka bangku dan bebek, yang artinya nilai ulangannya jelek.

Padahal semua mata pelajaran ia selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus dan bisa dibilang sempurna. Namun hanya dua mata pelajaran yang tak bisa ia kuasai. Pelajaran olahraga karna fisiknya yang sedikit lemah juga bahasa inggris yang menurutnya sangat susah untuk dimengerti dan diucapkan.

"Bagi yang mendapatkan nilai merah harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan setelah pulang sekolah" Ujar Sasori ketika selesai membagikan hasil ujian para murid.

Para siswi yang nilainya jelek, telihat sangat senang sekali dan bahkan teriak bahagia saat mendengarnya. Lain hal dengan Hinata yang terlihat sangat sedih sekali karna harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan setelah pulang sekolah.

"Hinata berapa nilai yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Ino dengan penasaran.

"Lihatlah sendiri" Hinata menyerahkan hasil ulanganya pada Ino.

Wajah Ino malah terlihat senang dan gembira sekali. Ia malah berkata kalau Hinata beruntung mendapatkan nilai jelek, karna bisa mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Sasori sensei.

Hinata merasa dirinya bukan sedang beruntung namun sebaliknya. Ino enak bisa berkata seperti itu karna ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tak heran jika ia mendapatkan nilai bagus mengingat sepuluh tahun Ino tinggal di Amerika dan bersekolah disana. Membuatnya sangat lancar sekali berbahasa inggris.

Sepertinya hari ini Hinata akan pulang sedikit malam. Hinata menghubungi sang ibu, takut jika Mikoto khawatir padanya.

Hinata mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Sasori sensei dengan serius dan memperhatikannya dengan baik-baik, karna ia tidak mau nilai bahasa Inggrisnya jelek lagi. Beda hal dengan para siswi yang terlihat terpesona dan tidak mendengarkan pelajaran tambahan dengan baik. Mereka semua malah terlihat asik memandangi wajah tampan dan mempesona dari Sasori.

"Terima kasih telah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Sensei harap ini bisa membantu kalian semua" Ujar Sasori mengakhiri pelajaran tambahannya. Hinata bergegas membereskan buku pelajarannya dan memasukkan kedalm tas, lalu segera pulang meinggalkan sekolah.

Saat Hinata pulang suasana diluar sekolah sudah gelap dan buru-buru ia pergi kehalte bus dan pulang kerumah. Walaupun kini ia adalah seorang Nona muda, Hinata tidak mau diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Sejak dulu ia sudah terbiasa menaiki bus ketika pergi kesekolah. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan kesederhanaan dalam hidupnya dan ia menyukainya.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu Hinata duduk dihalte bus. Namun bus yang ia tunggu tidak datang juga dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"Kenapa busnya lama sekali" Gumam Hinata dalam hatinya dengan resah.

Hinata juga terus melihat jam tangan kecil yang ia pakai dipakai ditangan kanannya. Saat ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan pasti keluarganya cemas dengan dirinya terlebih dengan sang ibu mertua, karna ia belum juga pulang kerumah.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor besar berhenti didepannya. Hinata menatap bingung pada pengendara motor tersebut.

"Kau belum pulang Hinata?" Pengendara motor itu membuka helm yang tengah dipakainya, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Ternyata pengendara motor itu adalah Sasori, Senseinya disekolah. Sasori mengajak Hinata untuk ikut dengannya, ia berkata akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang kerumah. Karna hari sudah malam dan bus yang ditunggu olehnya tidak kunjung datang. Dengan terpaksa Hinata menerima ajakan dari Sasori.

"Pakailah ini" Sasori memakaikan helm miliknya pada Hinata.

"Jika aku memakai ini. Sensei bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan cemas karna Sasori tidak menggunakan helm sama sekali. Ia takut jika Sasori ditilang oleh polisi karna tidak memakai helm.

Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran dari Hinata. Dengan santainya Sasori meminta Hinata untuk berdoa agar tidak ada Polisi yang melihatnya.

Selama diperjalanan pulang Hinata hanya diam diatas motor Sasori dengan terpaksa Hinata juga berpegangan pada Sasori agar tidak jatuh dari motor. Karna Sasori mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat sekali. Membuat jantung Hinata serasa ingin copot karnanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga dikediaman Uchiha yang megah dan mewah. Sasori cukup tekejut ketika mengetahui Hinata tinggal dirumah sebesar ini.

"Te-terima kasih Sensei karna sudah mengantarkanku" Hinata memberikan helm yang dipakainya pada Sasori. Kakinya masih sedikit gemetaran merasakan sensasi menaiki motor Sasori yang sangat cepat.

"Sama-sama" Sasori menerima helmnya dari Hinata dan memakainya lagi.

Tak lama ia menghidupkan motornya kembali dan menggegas motornya dengan sangat cepat sekali. Meninggalkan kediaman mewah Hinata.

Saat Hinata masuk kedalam rumah, para pelayan sudah menyambutnya dengan ramah dan hangat. Mikoto juga sudah berlari menghampiri menantu kesayangannya yang baru pulang sekolah.

Tak lama Hinata pulang dari sekolah, Itachi juga pulang dari kantor. Namun saat Itachi pulang ada yang sedikit aneh dengannya, wajahnya terlihat tengah kesal dan marah. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya saat dikantor.

"Selamat datang Itachi-kun" Sambut Hinata dengan ramah dan lembut pada sang suami.

Namun Itachi hanya diam membisu dan tak menanggapi perkataan dari Hinata. Ia lebih memilih membuka kemejanya dan kemudian pergi kekamar mandi.

Hinata merasa bingung melihat sikap Itachi yang seperti itu. Ia sudah biasa jika Itachi bersikap dingin padanya namun tak biasanya jika Itachi tak membalas perkataannya.

Setelah Itachi mandi seperti biasa Hinata akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk sang suami. Dan menantinya dimeja makan untuk makan malam bersama. Saat makan malam pun Itachi masih terlihat diam membisu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan terlihat asik dengan makan malamnya.

Makan malam bersama selesai, Hinata membantu sang Ibu merapihkan meja makan. Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur, Hinata kembali kekamar untuk beristirahat. Tak lupa ia membuatkan secangkir teh mawar juga camilan untuk Itachi dan membawanya keruangan kerjanya.

Saat Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Itachi, ia melihat sang suami tengah fokus dan sibuk didepan komputernya. Dengan perlahan Hinata berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan teh juga camilan dimeja Itachi.

"Hinata" Panggil Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya ada apa Itachi-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit gugup. Ia mendekap erat nampan yang dibawanya. Ia menatap takut dan bingung wajah serius sang suami.

"Mulai besok Juugo akan mengantarkanmu kesekolah setiap hari"

Hinata terdiam mendengarnya, ia terlihat sedikit bengong ketika mendengar perkataan dari Itachi. Ia sangat ingin menolak tegas perintah sang suami. Namun ia tidak bisa dan hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam Itachi-kun" Hinata meninggalkan ruangan kerja Itachi dan pergi kekamarnya untuk beristirahat tentunya.

Itachi mendesah pelan ketika Hinata pergi dari ruangannya. Tanpa Hinata sadari kalau Itachi mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata, karna dirinya tengah cemburu pada Sasori, pria yang telah mengantarnya pulang sekolah.

Saat Hinata pulang sekolah tadi tanpa sengaja Itachi sudah pulang kerumah dengan cepat dan ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kalau Hinata tengah diantar oleh seorang pria tampan, entah siapa pria itu tapi Itachi tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

Hatinya terasa sangat panas sekali ketika melihat hal itu. Darahnya sedikit mendidih ketika melihat Hinata dekat dengan pria lain, terlebih ia tersenyum pada pria asing itu dengan sangat ramah.

Itachi merasa sangat bingung dengan keadaan hati juga perasaannya saat ini. Entah mengapa ia harus merasa cemburu melihat Hinata dengan pria lain, padahal ia tidak mencintai Hinata. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat aneh dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Ada apa dengannku ini!?" Gumam Itachi dengan frustasi.

Itachi memutuskan meminum teh buatan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya ia diamkan. The itu juga sudah mendingan karna lama ia diamkan, Itachi juga memakan sedikit camilan yang dibawa oleh sang istri. Tanpa sadar Itachi tersenyum senang menikmati sajian dari Hinata. Malam ini Itachi buru-buru menyudahi pekerjaannya dan pergi kekamar untuk beristirahat bersama dengan Hinata, yang pastinya saat ini sudah terlelap tidur. Mengingat ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Suasana kamar sudah gelap ketika Itachi masuk kedalam kamar. Ia melihat sang istri tengah tertidur dengan lelap mengenakan piyama tidur yang berwarna biru dengan corak kelinci. Untung saja mala mini Hinata tidak memakai gaun tidur super sexy seperti waktu itu. Bisa-bisa imanya akan tergoda dan pertahanannya akan runtuh.

Itachi mulai menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Namun matanya masih setia terbuka dan tak bisa menutup sedikitpun. Malam ini tiba-tiba saja ia merindukkan dan memikirkan mendiang sang kekasih, Konan.

Itachi menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia mencoba merilekskan pikirannya sejenak. Itachi mencoba memejamkan matanya, dan bayangan kenangan tentang sang kekasih. Mulai melintasi dalam pikirannya, kenang-kenangan indah yang pernah dialami olehnya bersam Konan, terus terbesit dikepalanya. Wajah cantik dan senyum yang mempesona dari Konan masih terbayang jelas dipikirannya.

"Konan. Aku merindukkanmu" Ujar Itachi dengan pelan bahkan hampir terdengar seperti berbisik.

**TBC**

**A/N : Inou mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih yang mau memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita Inoue.**

**Maaf karna Inoue menelantarkan Fic ini terlalu lama. Habis Inoue lagi ga ad aide dan kehilangan jalan cerita ini hehehe^^.**

**Makasih ya yang udah mau Riview fic ini. Inoue seneng banget ngebacanya dan jadi motivasi buat Inoue untuk lebih baik dan membuat cerita ini semakin baik dan menarik tentunya.**

**QRen : Makasih ^^**

**Aeniki hibiki : Aku memang sengaja menampilkan Sasori disini karna karakter yang memang pas untuk menjadi saingan cintanya Itachi. Habis sama-sama di Akatsuki (Ga ada hubungannya). Semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutannya ^^**

**Nuri : Makasih banget atas semangat. Semoga senang dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.**

**Guest : Romance Itahinanya, mungkin deket-deket ini akan muncul. Kan Itachi mulai tertarik sama Hinata. Terus baca aja kelanjutan fic ini. Semoga suka dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Maaf kalau Upadatenya telaaattttt banget.**

**Maklum Inoue nulis fic ini Mood-Moodtan hehehe^^**

**Yamaguchi Akane : Makasih banyak atas sarannya saya terbantu sekali. Terima kasih juga karna sudah memfollow cerita Inoue.**

**Jika ada yang berkenan mohon meninggalakn jejak RnR Please.**

**Karna setiap Riview dari pembaca membuat Inoue semangat lagi mengetik cerita ini dan Update tentunya.**

**Inoue Tsukatsa.**


End file.
